Many computing architectures have a network topology or configuration that is tied to the underlying network technology. One example is switched Ethernet. Altering the network topology typically requires a change to nonvolatile RAM or to field programmable gate array (FPGA) code, or in some cases a change in optical cable route-path or a cable adjustment on a manual patch panel.